


such impossible bliss

by BrightlyPhoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, F/F, PJO Femslash Week 2020, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightlyPhoenix/pseuds/BrightlyPhoenix
Summary: Piper dreams of Reyna.And it hurts.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	such impossible bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! This is for the PJO femslash week 2020 (specifically day 3: Dreams). The title of this fic is from the song _White Ball_ by Miracle Musical (you should give hawaii: pt 2 a listen ;) fyi) which heavily inspired this fic! Also one more note, Jason and Piper **are not together** in this fic!!

Piper opened up her eyes to a vast, spacious ballroom.

The first thing she took note of was how stunningly beautiful it was. 

The main floor meant for lovers to dance was composed of marble, Piper guessed. She also noticed many of the people were dancing.

_Many people were in love._

She recognized familiar faces from her school. Percy and Annabeth simply holding each other and swaying. Ella and Tyson giggling while holding each other’s hands. Charles and Silena swaying together but with his hand on her hip, her hand on his shoulder, and their available hands holding the other one’s as if they were to part any second. 

She could even see Jason grinning from ear-to-ear standing right behind Leo who was flirting with a girl. Frank, Nico, and Hazel sipping on their drinks while making conversation. 

Everyone had some form of company with them.

_Except for the girl across the floor._

Piper didn’t know if it was the fact that she was dreaming or she was attracted to her but there seemed to be an invisible spotlight over Reyna.

Reyna and her polished tux that only a god would wear.

Reyna and her tightly woven braid and her shinny hair that reflected the light off of the chandelier like she was a star in the form of a human. 

Reyna and her small smile that could cure every misery inside Piper. 

Reyna and her lips.

Reyna. Reyna. Reyna.

Oh how Piper could say her name over and over again.

Piper wanted to go over to her but first, she needed to look somewhat decent; however, when Piper looked down at herself, she couldn’t help but think she was quite beautiful herself. She wore a simple white dress where it extended at the waist so it covered her feet and a few steps around her. Piper even had silky white gloves covering her hand and most of her forearm that made her feel like Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany’s._ The final addition to her outfit was a pearl necklace that almost shined as bright as Reyna. 

Smiling contently to herself, Piper walked across the floor to the prettiest girl in the room who stood there staring at the extensive mural on the ceiling. 

Piper had no idea why she didn’t care she was all “glamed up” (as Leo would say) or where her sudden burst of confidence came but perhaps that’s what love does to a person. 

When Piper approached Reyna, she held out her hand, palm up. 

“Would you care to dance with me?”

Reyna turned her glance from the ceiling to Piper (whose confidence didn’t even waver in the slightest) and smiled just the tinniest bit brighter.

”I would love to.”

So Reyna took her hand and the two of them walked to an available space in the dancing circle. The two of them giggled in awkwardness (and _oh god_ was Reyna’s laugh like a sweet melody from a songbird to Piper’s ears) when they didn’t know where to start. 

“I assume since I’m taller I put my hand on your hip?” Reyna asked, her grin growing wider.

”I assume so.” Piper laughed and if she looked hard enough, she could see Reyna blushing just the tiniest bit. 

Reyna gently placed her hand on Piper’s hip, which sent shivers down her spine, and in return, Piper placed her hand on Reyna’s shoulder.

The two of them stared at their available hands as they slowly came together and once they were together, it was beautiful and Piper didn’t know how many chills could be sent down her back at that very moment. 

The two of them fell into a pattern of just awkwardly swaying with each other until Piper took the initiative of hesitantly placing her head in the crook of Reyna’s neck.

When Reyna didn’t say anything or show any signs of discomfort, Piper relaxed her head completely and was overwhelmed with the scent of honey. It was sweet but strong; however, she didn’t mind a single bit. 

In fact, Piper could do this for the rest of her life.

After what felt like forever of the two of them swaying, Reyna slowly wrapped her arms around Piper and in return, the girl repeated the same motion around her neck as fast as she could, thinking this would end in a heartbeat. 

Piper could feel everyone’s eyes on them but she paid them no attention because her she was, with the girl of her dreams and when Piper looked around all she could see were stars.

Simply stars.

They began to float above the nothingness and cosmos around them.

Piper look back at Reyna with adoring eyes and a smile tugging at her lips.

And when Reyna looked back at Piper with kindness and warmth instead of her usual stoic demeanor, she kissed her.

Piper kissed Reyna.

Piper kissed her. 

Not a second later, Reyna kissed her right back with the same, if not, more passion than Piper. 

Two lost stars that collided through time. Into something bigger. Something new. Something great.

Something like love. 

Then Piper woke up with a gasp.

And cried. 

Her heart shattered into pieces, the void of heartbreak suffocating her out of every breath, limbs shaking out anguish. She was now a shooting star crashing into earth and everything was coming so fast. 

All she could do was cry.

Eventually Piper’s tears stopped and she got ready for school.

( _When Reyna approached her during lunch she asked, “Why do you look... tired?”_

_”I couldn’t sleep last night.”_

_”Oh. Me neither.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! Hope you guys liked it and that’s about it! Also just a general psa, please support other femslash fics in the pjo/hoo fandom since there is a HUGE problem with how many mlm fics are written compared to how many wlw fics are written. Just give them a read and if you like them, give a kudo and a comment! I promise you those go a long way :) 
> 
> Anyways, in case i don’t see you, good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight (enjoy that reference) 
> 
> My tumblr: adhdrewtanaka


End file.
